The One That Got Away
by AFH-HHHiii
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid used to be inseparable. They dated for five years before he went to study abroad and stay with his mother in Norway. When he comes back four years later, he tries to make things better with Astrid and finds it's harder than he thinks.(Modern AU)
1. Hello, Goodbye

**Summary: Hiccup and Astrid used to be inseparable. They dated for five years before he went to study abroad and stay with his mother in Norway. When he comes back four years later, he tries to make things better with Astrid and finds it's harder than he thinks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Hello, Goodbye**

Hiccup knew leaving would be hard. He knew leaving his family would be hard, leaving his friends, but more importantly, leaving Astrid, his girlfriend of _five_ years. It was already hard enough to leave her, but the look on her face was enough to break his heart.

"Do you _have_ to go?" she asked, reaching out and resting her hands on his forearms.

He frowned and looked away from her. He doesn't think he could stand looking at her eyes anymore "I don't _have_ to, but my mom wants me to go stay with her. Why not just study abroad?" She let out a sigh and bit her lip. Hiccup stared at the side of her face and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling hopefully "The offer for you to come is still standing."

She made eye contact and almost gave in to his pleading eyes. She quickly shook her head and leaned against his car "I want to, Hiccup, I really do, but you know I can't. I wouldn't have anywhere to stay-"

"With me."

"-and I just don't have the money right now."

She stared down at their feet, chewing on her lower lip. She'd do anything to be able to go with him. She _knows_ that her parents won't let her. For more reasons than just money. He let out a sigh and leaned on the car next to her. She looked up at him and could feel it coming. She wasn't one to cry in front of people, especially not over some boy. She quickly looked away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand "So this is it?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I... I don't want it to be." he had to look away from her. He could see her eyes starting to water, and he knows he won't be able to stand it if she starts crying "I love you, Astrid.. Why can't we-"

"You're going to be gone for _four_ years, Hiccup. I love you, you know that, but four years is too long to be in... In one of those long distance relationships."

Ending things with Astrid Hofferson? He would have never guessed this is the way they'd break up. Actually, he never thought they would.

He reached over, grabbing her hand and messing with her fingers "I could come home every summer."

"That's a lot of money, Hiccup."

He looked at her face and it made him want to cry "I don't care, Astrid. I'd be willing to do it for you."

"I don't want you wasting that much money on me."

"I love you, Astrid."

She let out a shaky breath, pulling her hand away from him "I love you too, Hiccup.." she looked down at her watch and moved away from the car "You need to get to the airport."

She went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm "Let me drive you home."

She nodded slowly. The more time she gets with Hiccup, the better. Maybe she could ever convince him to stay, although she knows it's impossible. He gets to see his mom, who he hasn't seen since he was five.

He pulled up to her house and put his car in park. He looked over at her, her eyes red and fingers tapping against the door handle. He took a deep breath, leaning over the center console and turning her face towards him. Before she could say anything, he caught her lips in his. He pulled away slowly after a few seconds and ran one of his hands through her hair "I'm going to miss you."

She nodded, tangling her fingers in his hair "I'm going to miss you, too." she pulled him back to her in a desperate kiss, pressing her lips to his.

After a few minutes of their heavy make out session, she pulled away, breathing hard. She untangled her fingers from his hair and backed away towards the door "I'm really going to miss you."

He smiled sadly as she opened the car door and stepped out "I'll miss you too. A lot. I'll call once I get there."

She nodded and shut the door, leaning into the window "I'd appreciate that." she let out a sigh and stepped away from the car. "I love you. Have fun in Norway with your mom."

"I love you, too." he forced himself to look away from her and tapped his fingers on the gear shift before putting it in drive "...Bye Astrid."

She bit her lip and forced herself not to cry. She'll see him again, they may be broken up, but the day they're reunited will be perfect, she knows it "Bye Hiccup..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Four Years Later;**

Hiccup stepped off the plane in Colorado. He smiled, dropping his bag by his feet and stretching his arms above his head "Home sweet home." he mumbled to himself, looking to his left as a girl walked up next to him.

"So Colorado," she asked with a smile "this is where you're from?"

He nodded, smiling as he picked his bag up and taking her bag from her "Welcome to Colorado. Coldest place you'll probably ever visit." the girl chuckled and followed him towards the baggage claim "My dad should be picking us up."

"Is he anything like Val?"

He laughed, shaking his head "Not even close." she nodded, taking bigger steps to keep up with him.

Heather was a girl he had met in Norway. She had grown up there, never once leaving. Her family was close to his mom, which is how he met her. It took two years for Hiccup to actually take notice of her, and another year before she got the nerve to actually make a move on him. He figured they'd break up, just like him and Astrid, but she actually decided to come back to the states with him.

Astrid. He hasn't talked to her in three years. Yes, he misses her more than he's ever missed anything or anyone. He was hoping Heather would help him forget Astrid, but, turns out a five-year relationship is hard to get over.

He really wanted to see her again, too.

Heather is nice, but she's no Astrid. How will Astrid react to Heather? He brought some girl home with him from Norway, how would that make her feel? He was then struck with the thought that made his heart ache, what if she didn't love him anymore?

"Hey, you okay?" Heather asked, reaching over and placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just excited to be home. To see my dad, my... Friends."

It's not like he's keeping anything from her. Heather knows all about Astrid and why they broke up. He's pretty sure she even knows he still loves Astrid.

"Hiccup!"

He turned to look at who had called his name. He hadn't even realized he would he so excited to see his dad. He walked over to him and Stoick pulled him into a hug "Hi dad."

Stoick smiled and glanced down at his sons feet.. Foot. "How's the leg?"

Hiccup shrugged and lifted his left foot off the ground, looking at his prosthetic "Oh. You know me. Freak accidents causing me to lose a limb. Not a big deal."

He had _only_ been gone four years, and his dad had to come down for a few months the second year he was there. Hiccup was in an accident and he needed _someone_ to take care of him while his mom was working. It was nice to see his parents together again.

"Oh, dad, this is Heather." he gestured to Heather, who was standing behind him and pulled her next to him "Heather, this is my dad, Stoick."

She smiled and held a hand out "It's good to meet you, Mr. Haddock."

"Likewise, Heather."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his dad. He was a little surprised that he didn't correct her and ask her to call him Stoick. He did it to Astrid... And all his other friends.

Hiccup walked off to grab his bags and then stood by his dad, waiting for Heather. They walked out to the car, Stoick asking Hiccup a question every few seconds before falling silent and turning his gaze to Heather, who was complaining about how cold it was.

The ride back was mostly silent. Hiccup had his head leaned back and his foot stretched as best as he could get it. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't hurting him.

He looked out the window and smiled to himself. He did miss Colorado, and he did miss his own house. Sure, he was going to miss his mom, but he has someone more important here.

He really shouldn't be thinking that when his new girlfriend is sitting right behind him.

"How is everyone?" he finally decided to ask.

Stoick smiled. He knew _exactly_ who Hiccup was asking about. _Astrid_. The only person he would actually care to ask about but can't openly do.

"The twins have been up to no good-"

"The usual."

"Fish and Ruff are together. Engaged, actually."

Hiccup shrugged and smiled "It was only a matter of time."

Stoick glanced at Hiccup, who was now looking at him anxiously. He was going to enjoy this. One of his favorite things to do is pick on his son. Astrid has always been his weakest point.

"Lout finally decided to go to college, no longer here in Colorado. I think he went off to California."

Hiccup bit his lip, waiting. All he wanted to hear about was Astrid. How she is, what she's been up to, what she's doing with her life.

"Oh, and there's a new one around," Hiccup threw his head back and groaned, earning a smile from Stoick "Eret, I believe is his name. I don't know much about him."

Hiccup frowned. He knows Stoick is enjoying this. Astrid, he wants to know about Astrid. Maybe he's not bringing her up because he knows it'll hurt? He's half tempted to just come out and ask about her.

"I can't forget about Astrid." Hiccup smiled and leaned forward a bit "She's no longer playing soccer. She finally decided to go on and fight. MMA."

Hiccup crossed his arms and leaned back, a smile on his face "MMA? I'm not surprised. I always told her she'd be good at it."

Heather leaned forward, looking between father and son "How do you know so much about them?"

"Astrid will sometimes stop by to take care of the dog." Stoick said, his smile falling "She's always been like a daughter to me."

"Oh." she said and the looked at Hiccup "Can we go to the store once we get to your house?"

Hiccup nodded, looking at her and then back out the window "Yeah, sure."

The car fell silent again. Heather frowned, leaning back into the seat, crossing her arms. Hiccup stared out his window, a smile on his face as they pulled into his neighborhood.

He was getting excited to be home. His house, his own car, his bed. Toothless! He hasn't seen Toothless in four years! He's definitely missed his dog.

Stoick pulled into the driveway and Hiccup practically jumped out, forgetting to grab any of his bags. He ran towards the backyard as best as he could. He opened the gate and looked around. He knows his dad leaves Toothless outside when no one is home. "Toothless!"

He waited a few seconds before he heard the sound of paws hitting the ground and barking. He turned, a smile on his face "Toothless!"

The dog barked again, walking in circles around Hiccup, sniffing at him before jumping up, licking at his face "Hey bud!" he said, scratching under his chin "I missed you!"

Toothless didn't seem to calm down, knocking Hiccup over "Okay, okay bud, calm down. I need to get things."

He pushed his dog away from him and opened the gate, motioning for Toothless to follow him. Heather was dragging one of her bags out the car and turned when she heard the familiar click of Hiccup's prosthetic.

"_What_ is that?!" she shrieked, backing into the car.

Toothless tilted his head and trotted over to Heather to sniff at her feet. Hiccup chuckled and walked to the trunk of the car, getting his bags out "He's my dog. Toothless."

"That's not a dog, that's a bear!"

Hiccup frowned, slamming the trunk shut and walking towards the house "Well, come on!" he called to both Heather and Toothless.

Toothless ran towards the house and Heather sighed in relief "Coming, coming."

She looked around as she walked into the house "Your house is really nice."

"Thanks. Just set your bags down right there. I'll grab my keys and then we'll go to the store."

She smiled and nodded. Finally, _some_ alone time with Hiccup, and learning about Colorado. Getting to see where Hiccup grew up, possibly meeting his friends. She's mentally crossing her fingers that they wouldn't see Astrid.

"Ready?" he asked, walking out of the kitchen, his keys in hand.

"I'm excited to see where you grew up."

He chuckled and opened the door "It's nothing exciting. Small town."

They got into Hiccup's car and he sighed, remembering what happened the last time he was in it. With Astrid. Saying goodbye to her.

Heather was asking questions as he drove them towards the store. He would answer them with a yes, no or even just a shrug. She finally asked about his friends, all except Astrid, which made him frown. He was more than willing to talk about her.

He pulled into the parking lot, looking for a spot towards the back. Heather was getting onto him about the walk and how he should park closer. He just shrugged it off, saying that he could use the exercise.

"What are we here for?" he asked as they walked through the doors of the store.

"I need some things for my stay here. Where is the shampoo and all that at?"

He sighed and thought about it. Four years. The store couldn't have changed that much. He glanced around before pointing "Aisle... Seven? I think." she nodded and he pointed towards the food "I'm going to go find snacks for us."

He walked towards the aisle where snack foods were and froze. He knew that blonde hair anywhere. His breath caught in his throat when he heard her talk. He didn't realize how much he had missed the sound of her voice.

She was on the phone with someone, but he wanted to talk to her. He debated in his head whether he wanted to talk interrupt her. He stepped forward, tapping her shoulder "Astrid?"

She tensed under his touch and mumbled to the person on the phone before hanging up and turning to face him. Her eyes widened before she smiled "Hiccup?"

Neither of them said anything. Hiccup pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, her face buried in his chest. "Oh Gods, Hiccup. I... I missed you."

He smiled and nuzzled the side of her neck "I missed you too, Astrid. So much."

She pulled away and looked up at him "I didn't know you were coming home today."

Hiccup nodded, loving the feel of being able to hold Astrid again. Loving the feel of her arms still around his waist. He wanted to kiss her. He _should_ kiss her. Without thinking, he started leaning down. _Heather_. He avoided her lips and placed the kiss on her cheek instead.

Gods, he wanted so bad to kiss her.

That look of disappointment could break his heart. He pulled her back into a hug "How have you been?"

She inhaled, remembering the smell of him. She knew when he came back it would be perfect. They'd get back together and everything would be fine, but why didn't he kiss her? She'd been expecting that. Okay, they haven't talked in three years, that hasn't stopped her from loving him. She tightener her hold around him "Good. What about you?"

She could feel him smile against her hair as he pulled her closer "I'm great now."

Neither of them had words. They both wanted to say how much they missed and loved each other, but they didn't even want to separate.

Hiccup also had Heather to worry about.

He pushed Heather to the back of his mind. Astrid. He's holding Astrid again. "Astrid, I-"

"Hiccup? I couldn't-" Heather stopped her sentence, glaring at the blonde "Who are you?"


	2. Welcome back?

_**A/N: I did a little change to the first chapter. Instead of throwing Dagur in there, like I did for some strange unknown reason, I changed it to Eret. That's the only little change that has been made! I honestly forgot where I wanted this chapter to go(life got in the way, work, four weddings, work, ugh). I definitely apologize for taking so long with this chapter, and I'm almost considering changing the name of this story? I think it's about to take a turn that wasn't intended, but that's okay. Enjoy! **_

_**Welcome Home?**_

Astrid took a few steps away from Hiccup, eyeing the girl that had walked over to them. She looked from Hiccup's face back to the girl "I'm Astrid... And you are?"

Heather crossed her arms. Astrid. Of course they would run into Astrid. It was just her luck to run into her boyfriend's ex girlfriend. Heather took a step forward, linking her arm with Hiccup's, giving Astrid her best, and fakest, smile "Heather. Hiccup's _girlfriend_."

Girlfriend? Astrid kept her eyes on Heather. Girlfriend. Hiccup has a new girlfriend, and he brought her home with him. Did he think she was going to get over her feelings for him that fast? Okay, yes, four years is a long time, but a five year long relationship is hard to get over. She finally looked away from Heather and to Hiccup "Girlfriend?"

Was she the only one that thought when he came back everything would go back to the way it was?

She knows she isn't. Stoick told her on many occasions that he had hope that the two would be together again. He considers her family. How does he feel about Heather? How did Hiccup come to have feelings for this girl? Heather doesn't look like the type of girl that he would date, but then again, neither does she.

Hiccup frowned, pulling his arm away from Heather "Yeah, girlfriend." he mumbled.

Astrid could read his face. He wasn't happy. If he wasn't happy, why was he with her? Did he bring her back here just to throw her in Astrid's face and prove that he can move on when she can't?

Astrid spun around so she wasn't facing them. Her eyes had started to tear up, and she wasn't about to let his new girlfriend, or him, see her cry "Good for you, Hiccup." she quickly wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and started walking off "I'll see you around."

Why was it so hard to believe that Hiccup could move on? Maybe she should have just gone with him to Norway. She knows they would still be together if she had. Hiccup loves her, she could tell, and he was going to say it. She just knows it.

Who is this Heather character anyways? Did Stoick know about this and just let Astrid have all this hope that she was going to get Hiccup back?

She didn't know where she was going until she was standing infront of the Haddock house. Apparently, her mind was telling her to go talk to Stoick. At least he still treated her like family.

She knocked on the door and waited. Hopefully Hiccup and Heather wouldn't be back anytime soon. She definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

Stoick pulled the door open "Evening, Astrid. What brings you here today?"

"Did you know about Heather?"

Stoick sighed, stepping to the side to let her in. The two walked to the living room, and Astrid fell onto the couch, waiting for Stoick to answer "I didn't. It was a surprise when I picked him up at the airport." he took in Astrid's face. She looked sad. Heartbroken. Like the day Hiccup had left all over again. This is a look he hated to see on Astrid Hofferson's face "I would take it you ran into them?'

"Yeah. I did. I was at the store, just trying to get some snacks for that camping trip, and he comes into the aisle. I was hoping when we got reunited it was going to be... Different. You know? Like we would fall in love all over again - not that I ever stopped loving him, I mean - and everything would be perfect. Out of all the scenarios I had in my head, him coming home with another girl was definitely not one of them."

Stoick nodded, leaning back into his chair "I think it surprised his mother just as much when the two started dating. When I went there that year she had told me how he wouldn't stop talking about you, and she even said she would have loved to meet you. You're a lot like Val, you know."

"What's she like?" Astrid tilted her head. She had never heard much about Hiccup's mom. She sees the pictures around his house, and yeah, she's heard some stories, but she's never heard what Val is actually like "Hiccup has never really told me about her before."

Stoick chuckled. It was just like Hiccup to keep things about his mom a secret. "She's headstrong. Tough. Stubborn." Astrid let out a laugh. That's probably where Hiccup gets it from "She's one of the best people I've ever met."

Astrid's curiosity was getting the best of her. She really shouldn't ask this, but she has to know "Why did... Why did you two get divorced?"

"We had different views on things. She wanted to move to Norway, I wanted to stay here. It was a huge argument over who got to keep Hiccup."

"Sorry about that, Stoick." Astrid mumbled "Do you think... Do you think Hiccup and Heather will last long?"

"I think Hiccup is going to realize that he still loves you, and his relationship with Heather will be down the drain."

Astrid smiled, crossing her arms and nodding "That's what I like to hear." Astrid stood up, giving Stoick one last smile "I should get going. I don't want another run in with Hiccup and.. Heather. I hope you enjoy her stay."

Astrid made her way out of Hiccup's house just as he was pulling in the driveway. Heather was glaring at her as she walked across the lawn. Not only could she feel Heather's eyes on her, but she knew Hiccup was watching her, too. She could handle Heather watching her, but Hiccup? She doesn't think she could handle that.

00000

"Did he really bring another girl back with him?"

Astrid had gone home, calling Ruff and telling her to come over. The two were in the middle of packing for their camping trip that they always take, and Astrid had gone on a long rant about Hiccup and Heather. She was throwing clothes into a bag, and slamming things around as she moved. Ruff can honestly say that she has never seen Astrid so... Frustrated or angry before. Hiccup really managed to do a number on her.

"Yeah, and she's _pretty_, Ruff. She really is." was she jealous? Astrid has never been jealous a day in her life, and then Heather comes along and she's suddenly so jealous she's actually going to show it to people? So this is what jealousy feels like. She doesn't like it "She thinks that she can just meet Hiccup, and then take him from me?"

"Technically-"

"Don't you dare say it."

Ruff sighed and shrugged. She had an idea running through her head. This could go one of two ways. Astrid could either say yes, or punch her. Or both. There was a very strong possibility that she would do both "I have an idea." Astrid groaned, throwing her head back. A Thorston idea was never good "No, hear me out. Invite Hiccup, not Heather, Hiccup, on the camping trip. He did use to come on the camping trips when you two were dating. Eret is going, and he is totally into you. _Use that._"

Astrid slowly set down the clothes she was holding and looked over at Ruff "You're seriously telling me to use Eret to make Hiccup jealous?" Ruff nodded "Aren't you into him or something?"

"Duh, I mean who isn't?"

"Me." Astrid rolled her eyes, and laughs "It does sound like a pretty good idea, and Heather won't be around."

Was Astrid really considering this? Is she really that cruel of a person? No. She's not. The thought of Heather with Hiccup is starting to drive her insane though. Hiccup is supposed to be hers. No one else's, _hers_. Eret seems like a nice guy, and they have a pretty good friendship going on right now. Does she really want to throw that away because she's jealous?

"I couldn't do something like that."

Ruff shrugged "You could still invite Hiccup. I'm sure he would be willing to come and be alone with you. I am pretty sure he would be willing to leave Heather alone with Stoick and come spend some time with you. I'm pretty sure Hiccup hasn't gotten over his first love."

"I just... Why did he have to bring a new girl back with him? Did he think that wasn't going to hurt? Did he really think that was the smartest thing to do? It almost killed me to actually have to see him with another girl, Ruff. I never thought I was going to have this problem with Hiccup. Ever."

"Camping trip. Alone time with him. Invite him, or I will and tell him it was all your idea."

Astrid jumped up, shoving Ruff's phone out of her hand "You will not. I'll call him or something."

Astrid finished packing, thinking of what she was going to say to Hiccup. Was she really going to invite him to go with her - them. She was really going to do this. She sat on her bed, staring down at her phone. Was Hiccup's number the same?

She took a deep breath, dialing his number and putting the phone to her ear. She had her fingers crossed that this was going to be okay, that he would say yes, and he would leave Heather. Maybe things would turn out perfect at all.

"Hello?"

Heather. Of course Heather was answering his phone. Astrid opened her mouth to say something before quickly hanging up. Stoick. She'll call Stoick and he'll definitely give Hiccup the phone. She could tell by their talk today that he obviously preferred Astrid over Heather.

"Astrid?"

"Hey, Stoick! Is Hiccup around?"

Astrid listened as Stoick moved around, and listened to the sound of doors opening. He didn't need to answer her for her to know that he was already looking for Hiccup. He heard mumbling, and then, what she thought was the sound of the phone being passed, and then more walking. Astrid heard more doors before hearing Hiccup asking his dad who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid?"

Why was she suddenly so nervous? Right. Hiccup. She's talking to Hiccup without Heater. "Hi, Hiccup. Yeah. Ruff and I were talking and we wanted to know if you, and only you, no Heather, would like to come on that.. Yearly camping trip? It hasn't been the same without you the past four years, and we're sure Eret would love to meet you, too."

The line was silent. Astrid was almost scared that Hiccup had hung up. Was he going to say no, or was he actually considering it? She was mentally crossing her fingers that he would say yes. Some alone time with Hiccup is all she needs in order to get him back.

"That sounds fun, Astrid."

Astrid let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely. When is it?"

Astrid couldn't keep herself from smiling "It's in a few days. Everyone has started packing already. So. We'll be seeing you then? And no Heather."

Astrid could hear the smile in his voice when he answered "Yeah, I'll see you then. And no Heather."


End file.
